Six Pairs
by AnimeFreaks0389
Summary: Sequelnya Akibat Gosipppp.. moga nggak ngecewain.. full of OOC.. xD


**Diclaimer:** Aku nggak nyangka kalo bakal ngebuat fict yang berdisclaimer-kan Takeshi Obata n' Tsugumi Ooba lagi.. xD

**Author's Note:** Whew... akhirnya wahai akhirnya... fict ini pun jadi sekejap dalam 10 menit saja.. haha.. _my best record_ nihh..  
Err... gimana yahh.. ini sebenernya side story dari "Akibat Gosipp,,,", jadi kusarankan kalian membaca itu dahulu sebelum ini... )  
Tapi gapapa kalo kalian nggak mau, soalnya gue inih orang yang suka bikin fict OOC, jadi asal kalian tau char2nya, _it's okay_ lah... xD  
Oia.. masalah puisi di dalem fict inih, itu... nggak tau gue kesambet apaan pas bikinnya.. kadang emang gue bisa tiba-tiba jadi gombal banget... gawat, nih...  
Oke deh.. met baca.. and jangan lupa reviewnya.. x3  
Biar bisa tau kekurangan n kesalahan di fict ini..

* * *

**+++Six Pairs+++**

"Matsu-chan!! Ini, aku bacakan puisiku padamu... hanya untuk Matsuko yang kucinta,"

Mikami pun bersandar di bawah pohon Akasia yang rindang dan sedang hijau-hijaunya. Mungkin itu karena musim semi hampir tiba.

"Hm? Aih, senangnya...!!! Mikami-kun, bacakanlah hanya untukku. Untuk yang kau cinta itu," katanya malu-malu-mau sambil duduk di sebelah Mikami dan bersandar manja pada bahunya yang tegap, tapi sangat lembut.

"Baik, baik... aku bacakan sekarang ya," katanya tanpa meminta jawaban Matsuda... Matsuko lagi. Dia pun mulai mengambil kertas yang terlipat di dalam sakunya, kemudian membukanya dan mulai membaca.

Isinya:

- - -

_Matsu-chan, kaulah kegelapan dalam terangnya cahaya..._

_Cahaya keadilan Kira-sama, satu-satunya alasan hidupku..._

_Kaulah secercah keputus-asaan..._

_Di antara sejuta harapan..._

_Harapan akan Kira-sama,_

_yang akan menolong manusia dalam ketidak-adilan dunia._

_Terkadang, daku pun bingung..._

_Kenapa harus ditakdirkan bersama Matsu-chan._

_Karena dia, sama sekali tidak cantik, apalagi manis._

_Cara jalannya pun kecentilan, seperti bencong yang keserempet selokan._

_Tapi, akhirnya daku tahu._

_Itu semua karena..._

_- - - _

Belum selesai puisi itu dibacakan, Mikami menghentikan kata-katanya karena wajah Matsuko yang sudah tertekuk dua belas.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kamu nggak suka sama puisiku? Ini aku bikin dengan sepenuh hatiku, loh," kata pemuda bermata merah itu dengan raut khawatir.

"Huh, gimana mau suka coba!? Kamu sebenarnya buat puisi untuk siapa, sih?? Buat Kira-sama mu atau buat aku?! Kenapa yang dipuji Kira-sama terus, sementara aku dijelek-jelekin terus?" serbu Matsuko yang ternyata tidak suka dengan puisinya Mikami dan melepaskan sandarannya pada bahu Mikami.

Sekarang dia menggenggam tangan Mikami kuat sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Mikami dengan raut hampir menangis. Air matanya pun hampir keluar.

"Eh? Masa kamu nggak suka, sih? Hmm... kamu kan belum aku bacain sampe akhir, gimana kamu bisa tahu suka atau nggaknya, hmm??" Mikami membela diri. Ia pun mengeluarkan _Rayuan no Jutsu_-nya dengan mengelus kepala Matsuko, dan membelai rambutnya.

"He? Benarkah? Benarkah _ending_puisimu tak akan mengecewakan aku?" kata Matsuko malu-malu. Tapi dia pun mulai menunjukkan raut wajah bahagianya, meski akan terlihat 'sedikit' menjijikan dengan pakaian _maid_ barunya yang lagi-lagi... _pink_.

"Iya, dong. Mana mungkin aku bohong pada orang yang membuat darah pembelaku bergejolak begini?" bela Mikami sambil mengusap air mata Matsuko yang 0,001 lagi akan mengalir.

"Oke, deh. Bacain sekarang," katanya dengan senyum tipisnya yang sama sekali nggak anggun, apalagi cantik.

Jadi...

- - -

_Tapi, akhirnya daku tahu._

_Itu semua karena jiwaku..._

_Jiwaku yang bergejolak..._

_Hanya karena melihat orang kesusahan,_

_Dan orang jelek macam dirimu..._

_Cara jalanmu yang seperti orang gila pun..._

_Membuatku ingin membela orang jelek macam dirimu..._

_- - - _

"Selesai deh, Sayang. Suka? Romantis banget 'kan?" kata Mikami membanggakan puisinya, yang paling ngaco sejagat.

"GRRRHHHH...!!!!!!! Lo itu kelainan atau gimana siehhh!?!??! Kaya gitu kok dibilang puisi??! Dasar _wong edan_!!! Kita putus sampai disini!! Aku udah nggak tahan lagi berada di sisimu!!" isak Matsuko dan akhirnya berlari membelakangi Mikami.

"Loh? Kok kamu kabur? Tunggu, dong!" Mikami yang berusaha mengejarnya pun akhirnya jadi kejar-kejaran.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di dekat sana...

"Wuih, liat tuh, L! Mereka mesra banget yah? Kita juga nggak boleh kalah, nih!" Light merangkul L dan membelai rambutnya yang halus.

"Aih, Light bisa aja, deh! Eh? Perasaan tadi si Mikami ngebangga-banggain kamu banget, sih?" ujar L malu-malu yang diakhiri dengan raut penasaran ekstra khawatir.

"Hm? Ah, ituuu..." Light pun jadi bingung menjawabnya, karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ohh... jadi ini yang selama ini terjadi di balik punggungku?? Selama aku asyik makan permen dan coklat sama Near, kamu mesra-mesraan sama Mikami??"

"Ha? Aku nggak selingkuh sama siapapun kok! Serpihan cintaku yang manis ini hanya untuk dirimu... tunggu, tadi kamu makan permen sama coklat itu dengan siapa??" Light mulai menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang 'agak' gawat.

"Sama Near dong... Uppss..." L menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia kebablasan...

"Heh, itu 'kan kamu yang selingkuh di balik aku!? Kamu kok tega-teganya mengkhianati cintaku yang seputih coklat..." katanya dengan _Uke mode_.

"Eh, nggak kok, Light! Aku 'kan tipe _Uke_ setia... iya 'kan pembaca?"

Sementara mereka berdebat... dan MikamiMatsuko sedang kejar-kejaran...

"Wheep... kayanya cuma kita ya... pasangan paling mesra di dunia?" Matt memulai kata-katanya sambil memeluk erat Mello, sampai tak menyisakan udara di tengah pelukkannya.

"Haha, iya dong. Kita 'kan _couple_ paling _hot_ di kalangan penggemar Death Note. Eh Matt, daripada ngomongin itu... kita lanjut yuk?" Mello pun membiarkan bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Matt.

"Yup. Kapan sih kita berantem? Padahal kita 'kan nggak pernah ngegombal kaya 2 _pair_ disana itu," Matt pun kembali mencium Mello lembut.

"Hmm... gimana kalo kita coba berantem juga? Kayanya seru..." Mello yang ingin mencoba hal baru itu memberi usul yang segera ditolak dengan lembut.

"Mello, kalo kita berantem kaya gitu... kamu nggak bakal bisa nyium aku ataupun meluk aku, loh. Kamu nggak mau hal ituj terjadi 'kan?" Matt memeluk Mello erat sekali, sampai-sampai wajah manis Mello menjadi merah, seperti kepiting rebus campur saus tomat.

Akhirnya, cerita ini pun berakhir dengan aneh.

"He? Lalu aku sama siapa? Masa sama _GunPla_ (Gundam Plastic Model) sih??" Near yang daritadi merasa dikacangin dan tidak dibuat cerita apapun menggerutu.

"Sudah, kamu main sama MisaMisa aja! Misa sebel, masa Light-sama lebih milih L-san daripada Misa?? Kan Misa jelas-jelas lebih cantik!" Misa mengambil bonekanya dan duduk di samping Near.

"Ihh.. ogah dehh maen ama _Barbie_! Lagian, Misa-san nggak tau apa enam orang disana pada kelainan semua??" kata Near menunjuk pada Mikami, Matsu, Mello, Matt, Light dan L.

"Huweee, Misa mau maen sama adiknya Light-sama aja! Kenapa kelainannya?"

"... dadah," Near yang tak bisa menjawabnya pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura bermain dengan _Action Figure _Kamen Rider-nya.

Misa yang merasa ditinggal pun menciutkan bibirnya pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Near menuju rumah Yagami.

Selesai deh ceritanya. Akhir yang aneh tapi nyata, yah? Jadi, enam mahkluk gila bin autis tadi pun akhirnya pergi ke rumah Yagami untuk numpang makan malam.

_Bermacam-macam ending anehnya:_

**Mikami X Matsu**: Kejar-kejaran _non-stop_ dari jam 3 sampai jam 7-an. Tampaknya mereka berdua akan didaftarkan oleh Souichirou Yagami-san untuk lari jauh 100 km.

**Matt X Mello**: Saking keasikkan berduaan, mereka pun jadi lupa waktu. Dari jam 3 sampai jam 5 mereka berpelukkan, tapi itu belum termasuk _injury-time_. Mereka pun ber-kisu-kisu dari jam 5 sampai jam 7. Pasangan gila yang sangat tepat waktu.

**Light X L**: Dengan kekompakkan _pair_ itu, kesalahpahaman dapat kembali pada waktu 30 menit. Sisanya digunakan untuk berdebat kembali tentang siapa-uke-siapa-seme. Sisa dari perdebatan digunakan untuk berpuisi-ria.

**Near**: Akhirnya menjodohkan _Action Figure_ Kamen Ridernya dengan _Barbie_ milik Misa, jika ingin _Real Action Heroes_ (RAH) Ultraman miliknya dikembalikan.

**Misa**: Ditarik masuk oleh adiknya Light dan dipaksa untuk mengajarkan PR Mat yang ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

* * *

Maap kalo ada yang nggak ngerti ceritanya... karena gue sendiri pun paling ngga bisa nentuin akhir dengan bener... TT (ngubur muka)  
Btw, maap kalo ada yang ngga suka Chara fave-nya diperlakukan begini.. ya mo gimana... tiba2 nih ide terbesit begitu aja waktu lagi ngerjain laporan sekolah... xD  
Akir kata.. plis reviewnya yahh!! Gue mo tau pendapat kalian tentang fict inih... ) 


End file.
